poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is the second upcoming Land Before Time/Little Mermaid crossover film made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, despite the real film being released 19 years before the real prequel. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Mo, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, King Louie, Celebi, the Mystery Inc., Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck) time-travel back to the kingdom of Atlantica and reuntie with Ariel. And later they meet Prince Eric. They must help Ariel fulfill her old dream of being part of a human world and help her understand what being a human is like. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Mo, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Mr. Thicknose, Pterano, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, King Louie, Celebi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Wile E. Coyote, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Pete, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will work for Ursula in this film. *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will see Ariel again in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color and Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries. *Jiminy Cricket will see Sebastian again in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio. *The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket first faced Ursula before in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends, The Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket will face Ursula again in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess and the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Like Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, the Aladdin films, Pokémon 4Ever, the Scooby-Doo films, the Looney Tunes ''films, and ''Sleeping Beauty. *''The Little Mermaid'' was released in theaters in 1989, the same year The Land Before Time was first released on home video. *''The Little Mermaid'' was first released on home video in 1990, the same year that Universal Pictures (the studio that released The Land Before Time films) celebrated its 75th Anniversary for movie making and The Jungle Book was re-released in theaters. *''The Little Mermaid'' was re-released in theaters in 1997, the same year that The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island was released straight to video, The Land Before Time was first released on DVD, the first four Land Before Time films were re-released on home video as the sign language editions, and both The Jungle Book and Sleeping Beauty were re-released on home video. *''The Little Mermaid'' had a second home video release in 1998, the same year that The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island were all released straight to video and the first five Land Before Time films were re-released on home video under the Universal Family Features series. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Little Mermaid were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year the original 1997 DVD release of The Land Before Time was reprinted and Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost was released directly to home video. *''The Little Mermaid'' went back into the Disney Vault in 2009, the same year that Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword was released directly to DVD. *Grandpa Longneck and King Triton were both voiced by the late Kenneth Mars. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Kenneth Mars who voiced King Triton and Grandpa Longneck died from stomach cancer. *The storyline concludes in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, and Tantor originally appeared in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, but those characters were omitted from the upcoming remake version of that film because Yakko Warner will remake it as a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so they ended up guest starring in this film instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in a crossover film with The Little Mermaid. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who made ''Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' and will make ''Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'') will make this film instead. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King, Tarzan, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid were all produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. *Both Aladdin and The Little Mermaid were also composed by Alan Menken. Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Sequel films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars